We got married 6
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: historia cómica de parejas casadas de manera virtual


Capítulo 6

Una vez que había bajado Yong Hyun los escalones se encontraban abajo los chicos de Cn Blue, se le veía un poco nervioso.

¿Y bien?- dijo Yonghwa con mirada picará, lo cual hizo que Yong Hyun se avergonzará un poco más. Se sentó en el sillón y pudo ver que estaban 2 pequeñas cajas, las cuales abrió y vio que eran dos cadenas una tenía una llave y la otra un corazón.

Se me hace Hyung que no te va contestar- dijo Jung Shin, en lo que Priss bajaba las escaleras. Los chicos se levantarían Jong hyun aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrarla de la mano para que las bajara, los chicos solamente se rieron y Yonghwa le había dado un codazo a Min Hyuk para que también se adelantara.

¿Y bien?- Volvió a repetir Yong Hwa -¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

¿Qué pensamos hacer de qué-Hyung?- comento Yong Hyun abriendo más los ojos y Priss no entendía nada porque habían hablado en Coreano cosa que entendía dos palabras. Y rápido le dio Lee Young Shin las cajitas a Priss diciéndole que era un regalo de la banda para ellos dos como pareja de We Got married.

Gracias- fue lo que respondió Priss. Sin embargo se notaba que Yong Hwa estaba insistente tratando de sacarle a Jong Hyun que pensaba hacer para la boda, mientras también interactuaba Min Hyuk con Priss, para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ajhuma y Eric.

Eric estaba mandando mensajes de celular en lo que Ajhuma se encontraba en la parte de arriba en la recámara acomodando unas cosas.

¡Eric!- comento ella de la manera más amable que pudo

¿Si?- contesto él desde la sala.

¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?- dijo ella, ya que había visto que un foco estaba fundido, se levanto para ver que era lo que pasaba, entro a la recamara y pudo ver lo que era.

¡Ah es un foco!- dijo él viendo que podría estar muy sencillo.

¿Espera? –comento y en eso comenzó hablar por teléfono – Oye podrías venir, ya que tengo un problema en casa.

Ajhuma solamente volteo y lo vio ¿Pero si solo es un foco?.

Por eso- comento Eric en lo que se llevaba las manos a la cintura, en un momento llega, no te preocupes y es buen cocinero también.

Ella se quedo con cara de interrogación.

En la casa de Yumegari y Lee jun Ki, él se encontraba en la cocina viendo que podría hacer de desayunar.

Creo que vendría bien un desayuno típico coreano- mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba todo para hacer el desayuno.

En el patio se encontraba Yumegari viendo las casas de los vecinos en lo que se preguntaba quienes podrían vivir a lado de ella.

¡Yumegari!- comento Lee Jun Ki desde adentro de la cocina, ¿Podrías venir?- dijo él de manera muy amable.

Cuando ella entro a la pieza ya podía oler lo que estaba cocinando.

¿Qué es?-pregunto ella mientras veía a Jun Ki con una pañoleta en la cabeza y un delantal.

Tachan- Dijo Lee Jun ki en lo que servía los platos para que Yumegari los llevara a la mesa.

Huele bien- fue lo que dijo.

Y en la casa de G.O y Lupe finalmente los demás ya se habían ido y se habían quedado solos.

Se encontraban ambos lavando y limpiando platos, G.O se notaba que era de los que le gustaba ayudar y no dejarle toda la carga.

La verdad los chicos son muy simpáticos- comento Lupe en lo que estaban lavando los trastes y G.O los secaba y reía. En eso se acordó de los tenis, se seco las manos y fue a la gaveta donde guardaban los zapatos. Revisaba si había puesto el anillo para pedirle matrimonio, al parecer todo estaba en orden.

A Lupe ya se le había hecho raro que se tardara así que fue a ver que pasaba, agarrando a G.O desprevenido.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo ella repentinamente haciendo que G.O saltará- ¿Esos son para mí?- señalando los tenis.

¿Eh?- dijo G.O- ¡Aish! Bueno si son para ti- se lo dijo directamente, y se los dio.

¡Qué bien!- entonces pudo ver que adentro de la gaveta había unos del mismo tipo pero de otro color -¡Hay que lindo son de pareja!

En el foro se encontraban ya los comentaristas del programa.

Bueno hasta ahora todas las parejas allí van con sus matrimonios- comento Jalfred en lo que comentaban un poco de lo sucedido.

Si parece que la pareja de Priss y Joon Hyun va lenta, me pregunto si tendrán algún progreso.

Han tenido algunos acercamientos- comento TOP- En particular creo que las dos parejas que están funcionando mejor son Lupe y G.O, yumegari y Jun ki, ese Sunbaenim es muy relajado creo que eso cuenta.

En eso tienes razón- comento Naomi- en lo que respecta Ajhuma y Eric pues creo que sería una típica relación coreana.

¿Y que lo digas?- finalizo T.O.P- Pero bueno veamos qué es lo que sigue.

Les llegaría a todos cual sería la siguiente misión que habrían de realizar todos tenían cosas diferentes que hacer esta ocasión sería como convivir en pareja sobre todo cual sería las ideas de ambos más una lista de lo que deberían de aprender de ambos.

Priss Y Jon Hyun se encontraban en la barra de la cocina hablando precisamente la misión nueva que les acababa de llegar Priss tenía el papel en las manos.

Bueno vamos a comenzar con hacer el listado- comenzaría Yong Hyun anotar en inglés ya que ambos la mayoría del tiempo hablaban así para entenderse mejor.

Está bien- era la primera vez que Priss tomaba la decisión – La comunicación será lo básico para podernos entender, si estas molesto con algo o yo con algo hay que decirlo.

Perfecto – dijo él- Si estoy cansado o tu estas cansada o yo lo estoy venimos y nos sentamos juntos aquí en este sillón para que yo o tu nos demos un masaje de hombros está bien.

Al parecer en las decisiones que ambos iban tomando se veía que ya entraban un poco más en confianza, en eso Joon Hyun se acordó y le dijo- yo mañana tengo concierto y no creo que podamos pasar el día juntos maña. Priss lo volteo a ver y comentó – Eso te iba a decir yo a ti tengo concierto en Japón mañana Seikiria y Yo haremos un Tokio Dome….

Pregunta ¿Por qué le dijiste eso si no tienes concierto?

Joon Hyun De hecho se lo dije porque sabía que tenía concierto ya que me lo dijeron y no quería que se sintiera mal, en eso junto las manos mientras las frotaba ya verán que tengo una sorpresa.

¿Y que será?

Joon Hyun No se las puedo contar.

Pregunta ¿Cómo sientes la convivencia ahora?

Priss Creo que hemos progresado bastante con la lista que nos dieron creo que así nos estamos conociendo un poco más y bueno ante todo vamos tranquilos. Esta lista nos puede funcionar a convivir mejor.

En la casa de Ajhuma y Eric.

Ya estaría adentro uno de los integrantes de Shinhwa cambiando el foco que se había fundido.

Haber ya esta- en lo que bajaba de la silla.

Hyung ¿De verdad tu que si arreglas todo?- comentaba Eric mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

¡Si ya sé esto de cambiar focos y cocinar no se te dan! – comento Andy en lo que Ajhuma simplemente observaba. Una vez que había cambiado el foco se bajo de la escalera plegable, Ajhuma hizo un comentario en ese momento.

¡Vaya, siempre lo he dicho tu serías el marido perfecto de cualquier chica!- en lo que ruborizaba a Andy y a Eric su comentario no le había hecho gracia.

¿Y yo que?- fue lo que dijo repentinamente Eric.

Bueno…. – comento Ajhuma, en lo que trataba de componer la situación- tú también eres perfecto para ser un buen marido

Mientras tanto con Lee Jun Ki y Yumegari.

Se encontraban escribiendo ya la lista de lo que sería su vida en matrimonio, en unos pizarrones, mientras Lee la escribía en Coreano Yumegari la escribía en Japonés. Una vez que los dos terminaron giraron los pizarrones para que cada quien leyera lo que había puesto. Había si algunas diferencias las cuales pues eran mínimas pero si en varias cosas tenían empatía. Sin embargo aunque Yumegari entendía algo de coreano no lo podía leer en su totalidad, así que Lee Jun Ki se acercó a ella y se lo comenzaría a traducir, cuando termino entonces ella asintió con la cabeza.

P:¿Cómo te sentiste con la lista?

Jun Ki: Bueno creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común a pesar de que ella es menor que yo. Me sorprende ver a una chica que tenga puntos similares a los míos sobre todo en eso de pasar más tiempo juntos para conocernos mejor, creo que la simpatía es la que nos ha hecho hacer las cosas más relajadas.

P: Hasta ahora como ves que van las cosas.

Yumegari: Creo que él es una persona muy amena y además tenemos varios puntos en común, creo que la sensibilidad como actor y yo con interpretar los sueños de las personas ha hecho que podamos conectar de una forma más sencilla.

Mientras tanto con G.O y Lupe, si estaban hechos bolas para poder poner su tabla de pareja.

Haber, cómo está eso que hay castigo si uno no hace las tareas básicas- dijo Lupe mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. G.O por su parte estaba muerto de la risa pensando que obvio que a él si le gustaba jugar rudo y más cuando se trataba en cosas competitivas.

Mira es muy sencillo- comentó él mientras se le acercaba- si algo sale mal en la casa ya sea la comida o pase un accidente casero de quien sea la culpa tiene derecho de darle un golpe en la frente, así de sencillo.

En eso Lupe había recordado las ocasiones que él le había hecho eso a los integrantes del grupo y dio dos pasos para atrás- ¡Eso duele mucho!, De casualidad no quieres que tengamos en el patio una vaquilla y cada error nos persiga.

G.O. Soltó una gran carcajada – ¿Estuviste allí cuando jugamos el Domino?- lo cual hizo que Lupe se sonrojara.

Claro que no- mientas G.O la miraba con insistencia- De verdad, Julio fue quien me conto lo que había pasado dentro de la plaza de toros, que es más tu dijiste que querías llevar a todos los de tu familia y abuelos para que jugaran eso.

No, seas mentirosa- comento G.O. poniéndole la señal de los dedos de la mano derecha para darle un golpe en la frente y como un experto que era le dio el primer golpe.

¡Auch!- dijo ella sobándose con la mano derecha la frente- Eso duele –G.O parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con lo que pasaba dentro de su matrimonio.

También ellos ya habían escrito en unos papeles grandes pegados a la pared cuales serían sus reglas de su vida de casados, realmente si había algunas cosas dispares sin embargo G.O si sabía llevar la batuta en lo que respectaba su matrimonio.

P:¿Qué piensas de los juegos pesados?

G.O: En realidad lo hago con el afán de que no tengamos un matrimonio tenso y aburrido, así que hay que darle la variedad y la vuelta.

P:¿Por qué tantas diferencias en la lista?

Lupe: es difícil ponerse de acuerdo sobre todo siendo culturas diferentes, creo que hay que saber manejar las cosas también con humor y paciencia para así poder sacar las cosas adelante.

P:¿lo de los castigos como lo ves?

Lupe: bueno siendo él se que lo hace por diversión, además si vamos a jugar rudo yo también se jugar y reírme.

Una vez en Japón Priss se encontraba con las cámaras de WGM internacional con su banda Sekiria estaban filmando lo que sería parte del concierto.

Guitarrista: ¿Qué te casaste y no avisaste?

Priss: Bueno que puedo decir… - mientras se encogía de hombros ya trayendo el vestuario que iba usar para la apertura del concierto todo era un traje pegado brilloso en negro con el cabello usando en las puntas un color diferente de color rojo brillante.

Bajista: ¿Escuche que era un músico de pop, es verdad?

Priss: Hasta ahora he escuchado poca música de su grupo es rock pop, no es pop bailable creo que su voz y guitarra suena bien.

El Baterista en lo que giraba la bataca con mirada burlona -¡Hey y que diran tus admiradores Priss!.

Priss: bueno que pueden decir que me he casado y nada más no creo que sea un gran problema.

Mientras tanto escuchaban al público como gritaba y abajo en el camerino se contaban las horas para que salieran al escenario.

En la sala de los conductores principales iban desmenuzando como iba el progreso de las parejas.

¡Hey! Miren veremos en el siguiente programa a Priss en acción en un escenario que no- comento Jalfred bastante sorprendido.

Bueno, ella es una cantante reconocida en Japón- comentó Naomi- De hecho he estado presente en sus conciertos y lo que vemos aquí como pareja de Joon Hyun, no tiene nada que ver cuando se sube al escenario, de hecho creo que los japoneses van a estar sorprendidos de ver este lado en pareja que muchos desconocen.

T.O.P- Yo he escuchado críticas buenas de los conciertos, veamos que mas acontece para el siguiente programa.

¿Y hasta ahora que opinión tienen de las otras parejas?- comento Naomi.

Bueno… - comenzó jalfred mientras se cruzaba de brazos, creo que ya vimos que Lupe y G.O toman todo con buen humor, sin embargo, G.O no es bueno dando sorpresas, en lo que respecta Ajhuma y Eric, que les puedo decir- mientras suspiraba- Creo que es la pareja clásica coreana por lo tanto me gustaría ver que más nos podrían tener preparado, Junki y Yumegari congeniaron desde un principio además él se ve que es muy paciente y ella relajada sería cuestión de ver cómo tendrían planeado su boda eso si estaría interesante ya que se ve que Yumegari es conservadora al estilo japonés y Jun ki es moderno pero ahora en sus actuaciones se enfoca más al drama tradicional.

Eso es verdad- comentaba Naomi- Tus comentarios son bien acertados Jalfred y T.O.P que piensas al respecto.

Jalfred, creo que tiene bien observadas a las parejas, yo he decir que me gusta todo lo que está pasando ya que podemos ver cómo evoluciona cada pareja y si como yo soy Coreano creo que entiendo perfecto la pareja de Eric y Ajhuma.

Creo que este ha sido otra emisión de WGM internaciona, esperen al siguiente capítulo porque habrá muchas sorpresas- comento Naomi mientras finalizaba el programa.

Continuara…


End file.
